


Prompt - "You look like an accident."

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [26]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Watch out for mines.





	Prompt - "You look like an accident."

”Hold on, hold on, I gotcha…”

Darkness lifts, along with an enormous piece of sod. Wash wrenches his head up out of the dirt, just as hands catch him under his arms and raise him to his feet. He staggers a step, stiffly wiping mud off his visor, and he feels someone still gripping his arm, making sure he stays upright. He slicks another fingerful of mud away and peers at the figure in gold next to him.

“You okay, Wash?” York finally lets go of his arm, pulling chunks of clay and grass off Wash’s armour, all the while with his sidearm out to cover them. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Wash looks back at the track through the grass, where his body hit, slid, dug into the soft ground.

“You look like an accident.” York keeps digging turf out of the gaps in Wash’s armour. “Like, a train wreck. With no survivors.” He pries an extra large chunk out of a shoulder plate, and finally stands back. “I think I got the worst of it. You can move okay? Nothing jamming you up?”

“No, I think it's fine-” Wash rotates his shoulders, bends his elbows and knees, “-everything works.” He stiffens abruptly, looking back past the skid track to a small crater in the ground. “Shit, have you seen my rifle?” 

“I’d look the other way. You fucking flew. It's probably another twenty meters ahead.” York holsters his pistol in favour of his shotgun again. “Stay alert - You have twice as many eyes than I do, and I still saw that mine before you hit it.” Wash feels his ears go hot in his helmet, because York was right, he'd been looking too far ahead and not paying attention to what ended up right under his feet. “Let's move out- you've still got your sidearm, stick with that for now and hopefully we'll find the other. Now let's get moving before Niner decides to leave without us. Or worse yet, before Carolina chews our asses out for taking too long.” Without another look back, York takes off at a jog. Wash pulls out his own pistol and follows.


End file.
